


Lunar

by Philomela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomela/pseuds/Philomela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was never meant to be a wereleopard, but it seems no one else got the memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunar

Lucius stared at the cub before him. Large peridot eyes stared back. Lucius sighed. 

“Would anyone care to explain to me why there is an unknown leopard cub sitting before me? While you’re at it, is there an explanation as to why he carries my scent - the scent of our pard? Really, it boggles the mind as to how this occurrence could have come to pass, as there was no request for a turning.”

Silence.

“Well? Anyone?”

A large muscled form broke from the crowd and prostated himself before Lucius.

“My Lord, it was my fault.” Lucius watched as the man displayed his neck, every line in his body screaming submission and begging for forgiveness. Lucius huffed in disgust as his anger faded in the face of the perfectly contrite pose.

“I am not against adding to our numbers - I will never turn down an offer that will strengthen our pard. You had but to ask and your request would have been granted. Now, tell me, why? Why did you turn him without authorization, without my approval?”

“My Lord I, I am weak. I had no intention of turning anyone. I do not even know who this cub is. I was running through the woods when I stumbled across the boy. I was going to leave him alone, I truly was! But then, the most amazing scent came to me. Have you smelt his pheromones? I’ll admit that I was high on them, and so was not in a correct frame of mind when I acted. I just had to claim him for our pard right then and there. I cannot explain it, but there was an overwhelming feeling in my gut that screamed that if I did not claim him, another were would.”

Lucius closed his eyes, reigning in his emotions before he could do something as undignified as a facepalm.

He wasn’t stupid. He was well aware of the pheromones the cub was giving off and he was more than aware of the looks his leopards were shooting towards the kid. Unlike the man in front of him, though, he had self-control and could hold himself back from acting on the primal instincts that this cub was dragging out.

“I understand,” he drawled. Really, this leopard had to be punished - it was the law. If he let this one go, how would he stop any future “accidental” turnings? He would have to deal with them the same way, or be faced with dissent in his pard.

Sometimes, Lucius sighed, he wanted to toss his crown to some poor sod while he ran off to one of his island properties.

The Caribbean was sounding mighty tempting at the moment.

*

Harry mewled in confusion, inwardly cringing at the rather pathetic sound that had left his mouth.

A large hand landed atop his head and before he could bite at it, those magic fingers began to scratch behind his ears.

Oh Mother, was there a more wonderful feeling than this anywhere in the world? He didn’t think so.

“Come now, cub, you must change back. You cannot stay like this forever.”

Oh that was what he thought! Harry, though, had other plans. Why would he want to turn back - nevermind the fact that he didn’t even know how to turn back - when he could stay like this and allow these minstrations to continue? He had found nirvana and he was not stupid enough to leave just yet.

A warning growl rumbled from the chest he was held against, but Harry ignored that. He could ignore just about anything - even the apocalypse - as long as those fingers kept doing their thing. Harry let out a content mewl, a soft purr beginning in his chest and vibrating throughout his miniture form.

“Cub, as king, I demand that you change back.”

Did this man really think - HEY!

Harry let out a panicked yowl, as he felt a powerful, dominant, energy overwhelm his figure and force the change.

With a blink of those pale, jewel-tone iris’, Harry sat perched on the lap of the supposed king -- naked.

A furious blush stole over his face as he attempted to jump from the man’s lap. Two steel bands, that tried to pass for a set of masculine arms, wrapped around his midsection and restrained him.

Harry felt his form stiffen, as sharp teeth clamped over the back of his neck, and then abruptly melt, boneless in the arms of his captor as the man nuzzled his neck and shoulder.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Harry attempted to answer - in the negative or positive, he couldn’t tell - but was unable to access any of his higher brain functions.

He was boneless, unable to move even to save his life.

Harry really did not enjoy feeling helpless.

Lucius, feeling the beginnings of resentment bubbling within the cub, released the flesh held in his mouth - though not without a last lick over the soft skin. He grinned, wide enough to reveal his enlarged canines.

Once assured the cub was in no state to make a bid for freedom, Lucius spread him out across the silks and took his time inspecting the youth.

He had to bite back a groan as his eyes finally saw what his nose knew all along.

Long, hairless, limbs. Light golden skin. Black silk curling chaotically around an elfin face. Pale green eyes, fanned with long soot lashes. The delicate facial structure and high cheek bones, speaking of careful breeding. Those pink lips plump and begging to be plundered.

When visual input met with olfactory, Lucius lost all control.

Hands smoothed up the silky flanks of the cub, spreading legs apart so that a larger body could settle itself in between.

Lips trailed up the torso, pausing to suckle on the rosy buds calling out for attention.

Harry writhed beneathe the sinful ministrations. Whimpers fell from parted lips as he arched his back, trying to gain more of that glorious contact. Flames burned throughout his body, driving him wild for... for... Harry didn’t know what exactly it was that he needed but it seemed that Lucius had that handled.

The man’s hands were everywhere on his body: gripping his hips, then caressing his arousal, sliding up to tease his nipples, scratching down his back, cupping his bottom and penetrating deep within him.

That mouth - oh that wicked tongue! - drove him crazy. Nipping and licking and claiming whatever scrap of skin it came across. Harry didn’t know if he could survive much more of this.

He whined, he whimpered, he mewled - anything to signal to the man that this wasn’t enough. He was burning from the inside out and all this man was doing was stoking the flames higher and higher, making it unbearable.

Eyes snapped open and a yowl pierced the air as he felt pain racing up his spine. He felt Lucius pushing into him, strangled moans puffing against his neck as the man tried to scrape together enough self-control to keep himself from pounding the youth into oblivion.

Harry could only concentrate on the pain and the intruder that certainly did not belong in that area. Muscles clamped down around the intrusion, attempting to expel it from his body.

A strangled groan sounded from above before a hand came up and began toying with the scruff of his neck, applying enough pressure to cause his muscles to relax. Harry whimpered as he felt the intrusion enter deeper, moving slowly.

He felt sharp teeth scrape against his shoulder, trying to draw his attention away from the hard flesh inching itself deeper than Harry had thought possible.

Just when Harry was gathering enough strength to attempt to push the intruder out, he felt the tip nudge something deep within him and then he was lost.

He howled. Nails digging into Lucius’ back, scraping down his back as he sought to ground himself through the waves of pleasure attacking his nerves.

His efforts at expelling the hard flesh soon changed direction and he focused on keeping it in. When Lucius attempted to withdraw, he let out a sound of panic.

No! Not yet!

The flames seemed to increase in intensity.

Lucius, sensing this, thrust back in, nailing that sweet spot.

Harry screamed.

*

He was utterly content. One could even go so far as to say that he had taken permanent residence in nirvana.

The cool, soft fabrics -- cashmere? -- felt luxurius against his naked flesh.

Harry stretched out, giving out a pleased sigh as he felt his spine pop in several places. Reveling in the boneless feeling, he curled up on his side and dozed off, purrs vibrating through his satiated body.

Harry was ripped from Morpheus' arms, his mind still wandering through the mists of sleep. He felt his body being hauled off of the fabric nest he had lain on and tossed over a hard surface.

“Wha?” Turning his head, he found that he was hanging upside down.

Further inspection revealed that the "hard surface" was just a man's muscled shoulder and that said man was carrying him down the hallway.

Before he could make much sense of the situation, though, he was gently deposited onto a different nest, this time with companions. Naked, male, companions. As the protests and panic began to bubble within, a large hand gently applied pressure to the scruff of his neck. Those strong digits worked the flesh until Harry's eyes dropped to half-mast. With a yawn, he curled up and fell asleep before he could protest at the arms and legs winding around his form, pulling him flush against the naked body behind him.

The following day, though, was quite a different story.

Harry woke up to the feeling of a stranger's lips caressing his shoulder and what felt like someone's --

With a jolt, Harry was up and on the other side of the room, hissing and spitting at the pervert who had been rubbing against him just moments before.

"What did you think you were doing?!" He snarled, eyes watching warily as one of the other boys made their way over.

This one was tall, taller than Harry, and much more muscled. He wasn't anywhere near the bulk of the man whom had carried him down, but the boy had an obvious strength to him -- he would be able to overpower Harry in a heartbeat.

He crouched down in front of Harry, calming him now that they were at the same height. A slender hand reached out and cupped his face, tilting it so that he had to meet the others' eyes.

"You must be new. I'm Rhys." Kind blue eyes met peridot and Harry allowed himself to be pulled against the strong chest.

"Why do I feel safe with you when I hardly even know you?" Harry's voice came out hushed in his confusion, his face buried in the other boy's neck.

"It's your animal. It recognizes that I am dominant to you, that I mean no harm and that I will protect you." Those strong hands carded through his hair, pausing occasionally to gently massage the scruff of his neck. Harry tried to fight it, mewling as his body melted at the pressure to that spot.

"Why?" Harry had to pause to gather his scattered wits. "Why does everyone have to touch that spot? Why does it make me feel this way?"

Rhys seemed to understand what Harry was asking, even with his vagueness.

"You are a cub still, hyperactive and prone to emotional distress. As your dominants, as your elders, we can calm you -- make you feel safe -- by massaging that area. It's a sensitive spot and will cause all your muscles to relax, giving you that boneless feeling. We don't do it to annoy you, though it may seem that way. We merely try to reassure you, calm you, reinforce a feeling of safety by utilizing that spot." Harry felt his body vibrating and knew that he was purring in Rhys' arms. He knew what the other was talking about. He felt calm, weightless, and safe. All he cared about was that the touch never stop. That didn't mean he liked the area being exploited though. Oh no, he did not like that. Not one bit.

"Please," he mewled as the other's hand trailed down to caress his back in broad sweeps. "Where am I?"

Rhys stilled at the question, those blue eyes sharpening as they stared at the youth burrowed into his shoulder. A whine prompted him to continue the caress.

"You are at Malfoy Manor, just a day's journey from the capitol. This is the Gosse Abri, located near the end of the West Wing; only the cubs are allowed here. At the furthest end, to our left, is the Nursery. At the farthest end of the East Wing is the Mur Abri -- the room housing our king and his second and third. The rest of the pard is spread out between the West and East Wings."

"Pard?" Harry whined as the boy, again, stopped his caresses. Rhys gently pulled Harry away from his chest, where Harry had been curled up in his desire to hide. A hand gently tapped his chin, forcing Harry to meet the blue eyes of the other boy.

"It is what we call our unit, though it means much more than that. We are a family and we will always look after each other, protecting one another and making sure that everyone is loved. Pard is pard; it means more to us than words can explain." Those blue eyes reigned him in, trying to get him to understand.

Harry was still new to this, though -- whatever this was. He knew how important it was to the other boy, but he couldn't find it within himself to feel the same. He still didn't quite grasp what the other boy was trying to get across. He couldn't. He had just been adopted in this, this pard. It was too soon. He needed time.

"I didn't think leopards formed units, not like lions or wolves." Harry started at the growls that spread through the room at the mention of the wolves.

That was something to look into.

"They don't, not in the wild. Leopard's are solitary creatures. Males generally stay well away from each other's areas. Occassionally a female's area will be within a male's. But that is in the wild. Were's we may be, but animals we are not. We turn into leopards, their spirits are within us, but fundamentally we are human. Humans thrive in groups, they need contact with others of their kind. With their basic needs met, they crave for affection. We accomodate both our leopard and our human sides. There is a hierarchy in place, to make sure that our boundaries are not being encroached on, but we are also a group that thrives through sharing affection." Rhys nuzzled Harry's neck, his lips caressing the sensitive skin and his teeth gently scraping the flesh -- teasing it.

With that familiar action, images from the night before sped through his mind. 

Harry's face flushed a bright red as Rhys' blue eyes looked up at him enquiringly.

"Does," he swallowed nervously, the words stuck in his throat. "Does the king bed cubs?"

Rhys' eyes narrowed as he grasped the implication of the question.

"Rarely."

*

Lucius looked up as the doors to the Mur Abri were pushed open.

"Rhys, shouldn't you be with the new cub?" Mercury eyes watched as the boy crossed the room, stopping directly in front of him, glare in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"What do you mean? I'm doing paperwork." Lucius glanced down at the letter he had been reading moments before.

"That is not what I meant and I think you know it. Stop playing around. Why did you bed Harry?" Lucius' nose scrunched up as he tried to place a face with that name.

"I'm afraid you'll have to clarify. I don't believe I know this Harry." If possible, Rhys' blue eyes seemed to narrow even further.

"You didn't even care to ask his name? Harry, the new cub. Why did you bed him?"

"I really do not believe that you are in a position to question my actions, Rhys." The cub stepped closer, his breath fanning Lucius' face.

"My Lord," he began, uttering the title of respect with a mocking tone. "We have a system in place to help assimilate these new cubs. Having the king fuck them on the first night is not one of them." Rhys continued on before Lucius could form an argument in defence. "Cubs are quick to form attachments if not handled correctly. We are supposed to immediately immerse them in our way of life. They should not be taken by one person, let alone the king. He should have been brought to the Gosse Abri as soon as it was possible and we could have attended to him." Rhys paused to catch his breath, gentling his voice into a more respectful tone, though no less accusing.

"My Lord, because of your actions the previous night, the cub has formed attachments with you. He is under the impression that you had 'made love' to him. He is resistant to our approaches and will begin struggling at the first sign of our intentions. He believes that allowing our advances will mean he is unfaithful to you."

Lucius allowed the words to sink in, finally grasping the magnitude of his actions. He had allowed the pheromones to get the better of him; allowed the scent to undermine the system that had been in place generations before his time. He would need to fix this.

"Rhys, this one is special. He is one of my marked."

Well, where did  _that_ come from?

*

Harry mewled as the lips clamped over the scruff of his neck, sucking and marking the flesh and causing his muscles to relax. He would have slipped beneathe the water of the baths if those strong arms hadn't wrapped around him, pulling him against that muscled chest.

"Rhys. " Harry gasped, as he was pushed against the wall of the bath, his back bent as he was half sprawled against the tiles.

Rhys nudged his legs apart, slipping between them. The contact between their arousals had Harry arching off the floor, pleasured mewls spilling from his lips.

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Rhys leaned over, his lips suckling at the rose buds straining towards him. Large hands gripped those golden thighs and lifted them up and onto his shoulders, bending the cub in half.

Harry moaned at the feeling of the water lapping at his entrance.

He felt divided. This all felt  _so_ good. He never wanted this to end. But...  _Lucius_. He was being unfaithful to Lucius. How could he enjoy  _anything_  Rhys did to him if it was, well,  _Rhys_  and not his lover?

Harry opened his mouth, but before the protests could be vocalized, Rhys' tongue slipped in and plundered the crevice.

Well, he was sure that Lucius would forgive him, eventually.

Rhys seemed to be everywhere and his presence began to overwhelm Harry. He was above him, in front of him and... in him.

Harry screamed as the other pushed in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated.

"Shh. It's okay." Rhys leaned over, lapping at the tears welling in the cub's jewel tone eyes. "Everything is alright. See?" Rhys sighed in relief as the pain gave way to pleasure and the cub began to push back against him, riding him. He moaned. The pheromones alone would have had him undone in seconds, but the image of Harry, debauched and writhing and riding his cock had him gripping the slender hips, lest he let go right then.

"Rhys!" This cub was vocal, more so than any of the others, but it was okay as long as he would continue calling his name in that voice.

Slipping his hand in between, he fisted Harry's arousal, tugging and caressing and gripping in time with his thrusts until it was too much and the cub could no longer hold on.

The vice grip of that channel clamping around him had Rhys spilling into the lithe body no longer than a second afterwards.

When Harry came to, it was to the feel of cold steel around his neck and the slowly reawakening hardness within him. He blushed as he felt the seed slide out as Rhys lazily thrusted, shallow jabs that grazed his sweet spot -- teasing him to full hardness.

"Well, cub, you should be happy. Lucius has made you one of his Marked." Harry would have responded, if that wicked mouth wasn't so intent on claiming his neck.

"Marked?" Harry gasped as Rhys pushed in deep, the tip of his cock pressing against that spot. He arched off the tiles, his legs slipping from those broad shoulders until they locked around the other's torso, pulling him in closer -- deeper. 

"Yess," Rhys hissed as the cub's channel gripped down on his arousal, still so blessedly tight. "It means that you have a chance to become the King's consort. You should be honored, kings don't normally put cubs in such a positon." Rhys picked up the pace, his hands gripping those hips with enough force to bruise.

Harry was sobbing now, his nerves hypersensitive and driving him mad; he would need to finish soon, before the pleasure turned into pain.

Rhys gasped, stilling as he seated himself within the cub, the channel gripping him too tight to move.

"Harry," he moaned, as he saw those green eyes -- darkened by lust -- gazing imploringly up at him. He knew that the cub needed to find release, sooner rather than later.

His thrusts came faster, his cock reaching deeper, continuously assaulting the cub's prostate. His hands were pinching, pulling, teasing the rose buds while his mouth was biting, sucking, marking any scrap of skin he came across. Rhys knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be leaving such obvious claims on the King's Marked, but his lingering anger towards Lucius brushed aside any worry. For now, he focused on pleasing the cub. He'll deal with Lucius later.

One last tug, one last bite, one last thrust and the cub was howling as his climax was ripped from him.

*

"Lucius is our king. This manor has been passed down through his family for generations, and for generations this manor has been our home." Rhys looked down at the cub, sighing as he saw that those green eyes had lit up at the mention of the king.

"The king is always flanked by his second and third. They serve as bodyguards, as enforcers and as trainers for the new cubs. I dare say you will be meeting them soon, maybe even today."

"Trainers?" Harry really didn't like the sound of that.

"It might look easy, but switching between our human form and our animal form without the aid of the full moon is difficult -- especially for new cubs. As second and third to the king, they are more than qualified to help you through the process. They are also high enough in the hierarchy to force the change if you find yourself stuck in some sort of half-way form." Harry swallowed, his mouth going dry as his mind conjured images of monstrous human-leopard hybrids.

"There is one more thing you should be aware of, though I'm sure you must have noticed by now. The females are always kepts separate from us."

If Harry was being honest, he would admit that he hadn't even spared a thought to the lack of women; it just hadn't registered.

"The women of the pard are precious to us; they are the ones responsible for keeping this pard thriving, bearing our young. For whatever reason, female were-leopards become barren and so, for the livelihood of our pard, no women are turned. They are kept human, until they no longer wish to be nurterers. This is why the majority of the leopards are male."

"Does that mean..." Harry trailed off as his face flushed red. Rhys smiled indulgently at the younger cub.

"That means that, outside the mating season, sexual encounters with a female are not allowed." Harry's eyes widened as he allowed the implications to register.

"But that means that you have to go through the rest of the year without sex?!" Rhys actually laughed at that.

"As a male dominant group, do you really think anyone would have stood for that? Of course not. Why do you think the cubs are separated from the adults?"

"You mean --" If possible, the flush stained darker.

"Just because sex with females is not allowed, it does not mean that sex is completely banned. They, instead, come to us to fulfill their needs." 

*

Tips of the ear. Curve of the shoulder. Back of the knee. Bend of the elbow. Dip of the hip. Scruff of the neck.

Every cub, it seemed, had a different erogenous zone -- that spot that would toss all reason from their mind and shift their focus fully on reaching completion.

Harry had gone and asked everyone in Gosse Abri, receiving different answers from different cubs. Looking back, Harry realized that most of those spots required a bit of effort to reach.

He was the exception.

The scruff of the neck; not only was that Harry's erogenous zone, it was also what amounted to the emergency "calm the fuck down" button on every leopard cub. It was the first spot an adult leopard would reach for when spotting signs of distress on a cub. For Harry, this was a disaster waiting to happen.

He would take no chances.

Nodding to his reflection, Harry touched the high collar of his shirt, making sure that the tops of the fabric brushed the underside of his chin. Unfortunately, it also hid the metal necklace around his neck, declaring his status as one of the King's Marked. He was proud of that piece of metal, even if it resembled a collar too much for his liking; it showed everyone that he belonged to the King — that he was Lucius'.

Sighing mournfully, he rearranged the collar back to its original position: standing upright and protecting the scruff of his neck while also, sadly, hiding the necklace from sight. It was for the best.

The past two days, he had been caught off guard. Lucius and Rhys had taken advantage of his vulnerable, aroused state and fucked him before he could gather his wits.

No more.

Harry was not some slut, spreading his legs at the first sign of a willing partner. Yes, Lucius was his lover, but the man had hardly treated him as such. If he wanted the king to treat him properly, he first had to stand up for himself. He had his dignity. He had his standards. He had a  _process_.

"Cub, wherever did you find that wonderful shirt?" Before the first syllable could leave those firm lips, Harry had already turned in place, hands brushing down and tugging at his silk top.

"Do you like it?" Green eyes gazed up at his king, hope shining from the upturned face.

Lucius pulled Harry close to him, dipping down to suckle on those tempting lips.

"I think you look beautiful," he breathed, worrying that plump lip until the cub melted in his arms, moaning in contentment.

Lucius had promised himself that he would not seek out the boy anymore, -- he would wait until Harry's attachment faded -- but once he had his hands on the boy Lucius couldn't find it within himself to stop. His hands smoothed down the back, enjoying the feel of the silk, until they reached the pert bum, cupping and massaging those tempting globes. Lucius could still remember the feel of that tight channel clamping down on his arousal and just the memory itself had him hard, aching and impatient for a repeat.

"Come, little one. Let's retire to my chambers."

Harry happily went along.

*

"Lucius," Harry began hesitantly, his hands playing with those white blonde strands of hair in an attempt to channel nervous energy. "Are we lovers?" Rhys, the silly young man, had tried to tell Harry otherwise, kept saying that kings never took cubs as lovers and other such rot. Harry had been able to ignore him the first couple times, but eventually the insecurity got to him. He had to know for sure, and what better reassurance than from the man himself, right?

Oh dear, Lucius thought, I really messed things up haven't I? A cub as a lover -- I've never heard anything so ridiculous.

"Cub, my consort is the only one that will be my lover. You are one of my Marked."

"But Rhys told me that you choose your consort  _from_  your Marked."

"Did he," he bit out through gritted teeth. Lucius really had to find some time to talk to the young man and with a gift, apparently. Having the young man as an enemy, it seemed to turn out, only brought about unacceptable complications.  

"He did, so, why don't you just say that I'm your consort and get rid of the others?" Harry tossed out hopefully, green eyes looking up at his king beseechingly. 

"Cub, I cannot just do that. The others have been my Marked for much longer than you have, I would need a very good reason to choose you as my consort."

"But -- "

"I do not need to explain myself to you! You are a cub, and I am your king; that should be all the explanation necessary!" This was getting out of hand, and Lucius realized now that he should not have monopolized the young one's services; the cub was getting ideas far above his station, it had to be stopped.

Green eyes stared up at him, brimming with tears -- as if he had striked him.

"Come here." Lucius wrapped his arms around the other's body and pulled him in for a kiss.

If he noticed that the cub was more reserved than normal, nothing was said.  


End file.
